General Hospital: A New Golden Age
by jjsuperdragon
Summary: Returning GH back to the golden age with stories of adventure, family, romance and mystery. Begins with the return of a Major Villian from the past...also the arrival of a new core family and the resurrection of old families, friends and enemies.
1. Monday June 2nd 2008

**_General Hospital: A New Golden Age..._**

**_Monday June 2nd 2008 Part 1_**

**Zacahara Mansion**

As the mansion begins to burn Anthony see's Jason Morgan in a deadly stare in the corner. Anthony yells " You think your a big man now...you hve no idea what you've set in motion", but Jason just stares and replies " No...you started this and next time I retaliate I may not be so nice". As Anthony yells Jason disappears, while Trevor and other men come to his aid. Trevor asks " Anthony what happen??", Anthony appears very angry and yells " Jason Morgan ruined my house and Maria's roses now he has die."

**Crismon HQ**

As Johnny and Maxie kiss with Maxie on top of him Spinelli is surprised and disappointed. As he tries to leave he bumps into the center table almost knocking over the vase but saves it. Maxie and Johnny stop kissing and she asks "Spinelli?!". Spinelli stands up and stutters " Oh please dont let...let the Jackle interrupt he was just entering and exiting Maxinista's place of employment to...to make sure all is well...and all is well", as Spinelli tries to leave Maxie gets up from Johnny lap and says " Wait Spinelli...its not that serious because Johnny" " Was just leaving...I believe we are even now Maxie...and for the record i dont like being tricked" Johnny interrupts and leaves toward the elevator. Maxie fixes herself and stares at Spinelli with a smile and Spinelli puts on a fake smile but you can tell he is greatly disappointed.

**Brownstone**

Kate looks into Sonny's eyes as they both sit on the couch and says " Oh Sonny...I want to be part of your life to...but.." Sonny looks confused " but what?" " but I dont think its the right time for you...you just lost Michael and Morgan...your business, your whole life has been turned upside down and I think you need to first adjust to that before I come back into your new life" explains Kate. Sonny stands up and replies " I am ready Kate...I need you right now and its the right time...its safe and my life your life is not in danger" Kate stands up as well and looks at Sonny and explains " I'm not worried about my life...I'm worried about yours Sonny...I'm worried that there's a possiblity that you will want to return to the business and when you come to that I dont want you to have lose the things you love all over again cause if you do return I will not be able see or bare the destruction it causes"

_**--OPENING--**_

**Zacahara Mansion**

Trevor asks " I told you Anthony, Morgan was going to retailate in the worst way but did you listen to my" " Stop yabbering and do something" shouts Anthony, he continues " I want Morgan dead...I want him in the ground...9 feet under not 6 feet...I want him to regret the day he destroyed Maria's roses." Ric walks in the scene as Trevor states " We need to regroup Anthony, see whats the best course of action and not make any rash decsions like the ones that caused this", Ric looks on at the flames as it takes over the mansion, Johnny also comes onto the scene gazing at the flames and he says " I actually like what he did to place...my complements to Morgan." Trevor replies " This is not a joke John...Morgan has now established he is not as off his game as we thought and we must prepare better for a counterstrike", Johnny quickly says " No...I dont think we should strike back...we shouldnt have destroyed the shipments and this is only our faults coming back at us...plus there were no casulites just a burnt house that needed to burn down anyway." Anthony begins to get more angry and shouts " That Bastard destroyed my house and your mother's roses...and he had the gall to do it himself and show his face", Ric smiles and says " That sounds like Morgan and I agree with your father Johnny, we should strike back and this time we take him out"

**General Hospital**

At the Nurses station nurse Regina Thompson is filling out some files when Cassius come to the desk and says "Well if it isn't my favorite nurse...have you've benn feeling ok cause you've been bout for awhile", Regina pauses and replies " Umm...no my mother had come down with something and I went to visit but hse is fine now and I'm back so...nothing to worry your cute little head over." Cassius smiles and explains " Yea well alot wierd stuff been going down since you left like medication hasnt been working lately...Adminstration breathing down are necks and MediCam is probably gearing up for another try to takeover.", Regina looks more worried then concerned or surprised as she says " Well...maybe GH is buying cheap drugs to save money, with MediCam breathing down our necks maybe the pressure is getting to them." Cassius puts some folders on the desk and replies " Yea well MediCam needs to just back off GH cause there causing more harm then good to the people who need real help", Regina appears to have guilt in her eyes.

**Carly' House**

Jax tells Carly "When I took those vows..I meant every single word of that Carly but lately...I've been like a outsider...like you dont need me...like you dont need your husband...but you need Jason..Jason Jason Jason", Carly walks toward Jax and replies "But I do need you...I turn to Jason and Sonny for Michael sake and I know you r Michael's stepfather but Jason and Sonny have been with Michael since he was a baby...I need you for me...I need to feel like I've made the right decesions cause at times i dont...I dont want to lose you Jax." Carly eyes water and Jax replies "You wont lose me...but going to Jason everytime you feel like the world coming down instead coming to your husband does not sit well wit me or this marriage." Carly qucikly says " Sumtimes its because of you...When i found out you went to Rome and that Brenda...The almighty Brenda Barrett was in Rome how do you think i felt...In both yours and Sonny's eyes I am nowhere near the love of your lives like Brenda was...but to Jason I'm his bestfriend and he is mine...I'm not compared to..to Brenda and he wont run away when i need him the most to another bestfriend.", Jax sighs and says " I'm sorry you feel that way in regards to Brenda...but you are my wife...I love you...I love your children like their my own...I love that you can have a bestfriend like Jason who'll move heaven and earth for you and you him but i just wish you can do the same for me as well...and that I can feel like a bestfriend to you as you are to me."

**Wyndemere**

Nikolas lies in the bed aching from his fall off his horse, Claudia walks in and asks " Looks like the roles have been reverse...so any secrets you want to confess.", they both laugh but Nikolas laughs in pain. He sits up and replies " Yea well I assure I've had my fill of secrets and confessions to last me a lifetime", Claudia sits alittle closer to him and ask "Umm...I understand what it means to ask for a death wish but unlike me you have a kid to worry about who loves you and i dont think he'll like it if his daddy ends up dead..." Nikolas replies " This coming from a woman who father is Anthony Zacahara and likes to toy with Sonny and Jason.", she hits his leg and he shouts in pain but they both laugh. Claudia gets up and leans toward him and says "Maybe you just need something or someone else to live for."

**Crimson HQ**

Spinelli races toward Maxie as she begins to type and he asks " The Jackle would like to know why Maxinista engaged in a battle of lips with Fair Lulu's Unhinged Boyfriend??", Maxie continues typing and says " Relax Spinelli we were just kissing its not like i really like him or anything though he is very dark and dreamy he's a mobster and Mac would just die if he found out I was seeing Johnny Zacahara of all people and he really doesnt need that right now after all we've gone through." Spinelli looks alittle bit relieved and ask " So the Maxinista has no interest in the Unhinged One...then why engage in such a battle of lips and salva.", Maxie writes some notes down and replies "Eww..you make it sound dirty...no I dont like him like that but it'll tick Lulu off when she finds out I kissed her boy toy Johnny...hopefully to the point where she'll slip up so bad Kate will have no choice but to give me a more higher position...its business Spinelli not pleasure..though he's not a bad kisser i wouldnt mind kissing him again if it means ticking Lulu off." Spinelli grabs a chair and sits down next to her and tries to focus on what to say but just rambles " The Jackle will never understand the obvious animosty between the blond ones but he definetly say with reassurance that kissing the Unhinged One is a very very very bad and hopes Maxinista would not partake in form of exchange with the Unhinged One or any in his magnitude.", Maxie turns to him and smiles and says "Awww Spinelli...your jealous" Spinelli blushes.

**Brownstone**

Sonny sighs and Kate asks " How about this Sonny...give me some time to think on it please...for mine and your sake please?", as Sonny is about to answer Jason is outside in the balcony tapping at the door. Sonny nodds and tells Kate "Alright...we'll talk about it later", Sonny kisses Kate and she opens the door for Jason and they say there hellos. Sonny says " Max told me that a shipment was hit susposedly by the Zacahara...he said you put guards on me incase of counterstrike...i'm presuming you hit them back.", Jason replies " Yea...I burned down their house...and i wanted the guards on you incase Zacaharas tried anything else." Sonny looked worried and says " That was a mistake...burning down that wack jobs house after he freaks out over some roses...how do you know who wont try and comes after Morgan or Carly cause of that...huh...Jason...you got to fix this?" Jason replies " Well...your not in charge it was my call and i took care of it...Its not yours to worry about anymore Sonny...your not the boss now...I dont work or take orders from you.", Sonny looks amazed and says " So is that how it is now...after all I've taught you about this business you going to disregard anything I say because I'm not in charge.", Jason sighs and explains "Its safer and simplier this way Sonny...The less input you give the less your involved the more you can move on in your new life...I'm doing this for you not against you."

**Zacahara Mansion**

Johnny steps up to Ric and explains " Why is that I'm the only one who knows what Jason is capable of and you who've known him for years are still underestimating him?", Ric is abut to respond but his father jumps in and says " Richie, we need to regroup and figure how what to do next cause planing a counterstrike in the middle of a burning house is not going to be effective...dont you agree Anthony?" Anthony begins to calm down and says "Alright...we'll do it your way this time but one way or another Morgan will pay for destroying my home and maria's roses...Johnny...find Claudia tell her Jason Morgan has now become a major threat and she needs to watch her back...AND WHERE IN DA HELL IS THAT DAMN MONKEY?!"

**Wyndemer**

Nikolas and Claudia are eye and eye, Nikolas replies " Maybe in the future but...right now your right...I need to concentrate on my son...So if only people knew how such a softy you could be caring about a grieving Prince...I think there's more to you then people think.", Claudia smiles and notices her cellphone ringing and goes to check who it is and she says " Its my brother Johnny...excuse me." She leaves the room and answers " Johnny?!", Johnny is on the other end at outside the mansion and he says " Claudia?...where ever you are stay there." Claudia is confused and asks "What?!...Why?!...John is everything alright??..What happen?", Johnny replies " Sonny left the organization to Jason and dad blew up their shipments so Jason torched the mansion...I want to you stay where you are where its safe and nobody can find you including me or dad you got that...Jason may come after you to get to me." Claudia gets worried and says "No John...Soon as I finish up here I'm coming back and I'll handle this ok...I dont want anything happening to you due to daddy's carelessness.", she hangs up and Johnny is on the other end saying "Wait Claudia??" Claudia thinks for a second and walks back in and see's that Nikolas is asleep. She thinks about how connected she feels to him and how he makes her feel and she leans toward him and kisses in on the lips.

**Carly's House**

Carly begins to tear up and she says "Jax...you...are the best thing for me right now...I'm sorry if I made you feel like a outsider but just right now can we just stop and you just hold me.." Jax and Carly embrace each other, Jax sighs and says "Oh honey...We will get through anything together..." They kiss and they kiss again this time passionately with love.

**Brownstone**

Sonny walks over to his desk and tells Jason " Alright Jason...just make sure...make sure you protect the people we love and dont make my sacrafice be in vain." Jason walks to Sonny and replies " I will do everything in power to do that", they shake hands and then hug. Jason walks out the room while Sonny sits down at his desk and thinks about his life.

**Crismon HQ**

Spinelli continues to blush as Maxie smiles at him and he explains " The assasin of cyperspace at times may be foiled by the green-eyed monster especially when he see's Maxinista and the Unhinged one in lip combat", Maxie interrupts and replies " Aww Spinelli how sweet...I'm flattered... but you dont have to worry...I mean Johnny is hot and he's got that dark and mysterious thing going for him sorta James Deanish look and do you see the pecs on him...but you are sweet, smart...very cute...and you believed in me when no did and for that I care for you very much." Spinelli smiles and says " Your words touch the Jackle in his very soul...thank you" Kate walks in through the elevator and see's Spinelli and Maxie and says "Hello Mr. Spinelli...isn't alittle late to be visiting?", Spinelli replies " The Jackle was just leaving Fashionista, deepiest sorry's for intruding on this late hour...I will take my leave." Spinelli waves to Maxie and she responds the same and he continues to the elevator. Kate asks Maxie " Make sure you coordinate with Giselle's two assistant who are coming here aswell and do make sure i dont have to speak with that woman again let it be with Rebecca she is the senior assistant keep in contact with her got it", Maxie writes all this down and replies " Got it Miss Howard" Kate walks into her office as Maxie continues typing.

**General Hospital**

Epiphany walks into the Nurse station and gives Regina some files and says " I need these files to be entered into the system and that when these new Doctors get here that they are fully aware of the patients and there conditions so they can start immediatley when they arrive", Regina nodds and says " Wow...lot of new doctors...how is GH paying for them with MediCam on are backs." Epiphany replies "With Dr. Devilin gone and Dr. Scorpio soon to go on maternity leave we'll be understaffed and some of them have actually done some tours here...as long as they help make work more effiecient I dont care how GH is paying them.", Regina smiles and goes over the files. We see the last names Webber, Webber, Donely, Ramsey, Hunter and finally the files with Thompson shocked her the most and she whispered "Kat"

**Wyndemere**

Nikolas awakens from the kiss and at first kisses back but then pushes Claudia away. Nikolas asks " What??...What was that for?", Claudia sorta looks disappointed and responds " Why?? you didn't like it or..me??". Nikolas sits up and explains "No its not that...its just...I havent kissed anyone or made love to anyone since Emily died and in my heart I dont think I ever will", Claudia smiles and replies "Life without sex is...unimagainable for me...It doesnt all have to be about Love you know...sometimes just sex can do alot of good." Nikolas asks " You've never made love to someone you...Loved", Claudia pauses and replies " And thats where i take my leave", as she tries to get up Nikolas grabs her and they meet eye to eye. Nikolas then asks "You still havent answered why you kissed me...and to answer your question I did like it but thats what scares me", Claudia replies "Well when i get scared i just want to feel something else beside fear or pain and kissing you made that go away..."

**Coffee Shop**

In Jason's new office he is trying get his feel as the new boss and Bernie shows up and says " Jason We need to talk about 'some things that may or may not be any of my business", Jason sits up and says " Lets hear it" Bernie sits down and pulls up his chair and explains "Well before you took over there was some whispers with my overseas contacts...just whispers of Anthony's brother Rudy Zacahara makin some moves...giving Anthony some extra help specfically in regards to Port Charles...As just an a man of the books I figured it wasnt my place to give intel especailly to Sonny during his time of grievance but I tell you this...I thought at first it was delayed info and that the extra help was Claudia but I have so contacts telling me its somebody of old...real old blood...Frank Smith and Victor Jerome hey day old...We could be dealing with a major player entering the game soon." Jason sits back and absorbs this intel and then aks Bernie "I'll call Spinelli and we'll get as much info as we can on this Old player and see what we can find out", Bernie gets up and nodds and Jason says " And Bernie...Thanks...I appriecate the info." Bernie grins and nodds and says " just goin above and beyond...", Bernie leaves the office while Jason continues to think about whats to come.

**Zacahara Mansion**

As the fire department take care of the fire Trevor is on the phone and he says " I took care what you asked for against my better judgement and now its time for you to show your cards...We are in a time of need...Anthony is more likely to accept this deal and as his attorney its whats best for this business." on the other line the man replies " I am greatful for your part in this deal and you will be well compensated for this but Rudy has informed me of his brothers unpredictiable behavior and I want a guarantee that no double crossing will occur or else", Trevor replies " Of course understandable but I can assure at this moment I guarantee you Anthony is up for as much help as possible and as long as a profit is made our enemies are taken care of all will be right." The mysterious man smiles and says "Excellent, my people will inform you of my arrival", he hangs up and all you see is his smile and his fingers toying with a Domino piece which he places on the desk a double 1 piece that looks like Snake eyes Domino piece.

**_NEXT TIME ON GENERAL HOSPITAL..._**

_Lulu and Johnny are talking and Lulu says "Why dont you come live with me?", Johnny replies "At the Quatermaines?!"_

_Claudia is talking to Nikolas explaining "Maybe you cant move on because you really never said goodbye"; Nikolas is in front of Emily's grave tearing up_

_Regina is on the phone "This my 4th voicemail and you need to tell me what your up to Kat", Cassius pops up and asks " Who's Kat?_

_Trevor, Ric and Anthony are conversing and Trevor says " Your Brother Rudy has given us a very helpful ally in are plans for Port Charles"_

_The mysterious man is on a plane "Hmm...Port Charles...Its good to be back", his collar says NVB_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first episode or chapter...I'm goin to try and keep updatiing as much as a day a chapter as possible but i have summer school so its goin to be diffcult...What would really get me inspired to add more would be reviews...good or bad...i just want to hear feedback cause i really aspire to be a writer for ABC Soaps...i'm just a 19 year old young man from da NY trying to see wat people think...so let me know GH fans...maybe die hards can figure out who the mysterious man is...**_


	2. Summer Preview Spoilers & Cast list

_I do not own General Hospital_

**_Hey guys...I have decided that to make this story seem more realistic like a soap I'm going to do my own version of ABC Soap in Depth or Soap Digest and just focusng on the casting and previews of GH...right now here is the current cast for my story so that you can get an idea of who is who...This will be for those who wish to have alittle Spoiler or preview of my story...It wont give everything away but it'll give you an idea on where i'm goin with the story..._**

Eric is portayed by Jesse McCartney (AMC ex: J.R. Chandler)  
Bristish Rapper and actor Asher D (Ashley Walters) will protray a henchmen of Anthony named Deacon who will play a big part in this story  
Carly Schroder will reprise her role as Serena Baldwin  
Dr. Katrina Thompson is potrayed by Renee Goldberry (OLTL ex: Evangeline Williamson)  
Joe Mascolo (Days ex: Stefano DiMera; B&B ex: Massimo Marone) will reprise his 1980s role as Nicholas Van Buren

**_SPOILER OF THIS STORY IS BELOW READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

--

* * *

ABC's General Hospital Summer Preview

**_Blast From the Past  
_**General Hospital will be seeing alot of characters from their golden age this summer as Joe Mascolo has agreed to return to his 1980s role of international crime lord Nicholas Van Buren aka The Domino. He will be allied with the Zacaharas as a helpful force against Jason but Van Buren has his own agenda as we find out he was the reason for the Trevor's plot to frame Luke. Why??...you'll just have to continue reading to find out But Van Buren is not with out old enemies as Robert Scorpio will be returning as well to finally stop this blast from the past villian with help from a newcomer to Port Charles with his own connections to the past as well.

**_Jason's in Charge  
_**Jason is now the big mob boss in town and he must defend his territory from the forces that want him dead. Jason will now be the new Sonny and with that he will deal with even more constant violence that he is afraid will reach his son Jake. A truce with Johnny is sounding better in better with Anthony, Trevor and Ric also behind the family it will get harder and harder for peace. Jason during the Summer time will have a ADA with alot to prove and will do anything to put him away.

**_Teen Scene  
_**The Teen scene is on the verge of extintion so this will more likely be the last for Lulu, Maxie, Spinelli, Johnny and Logan as Teen Summer Adventure. So they need to go out with a bang. LuLu and Johnny deal with both faking their relationship and hiding the real one from both Anthony and Tracy. First priorty is to take down Anthony and in a twist of luck they get the help from one Anthony's own men Deacon played by British actor and rapper Asher D who joins the teen scene. Also coming aboard will be the return of Serena Baldwin who will help her brother during the summer time ruin Lulu and Johnny relationship. Maxie and Spinelli will see more of a romantic and adventurouse side to the summer, as the new Dr Matt Hunter gains her attention and Spinelli tries his hardest to win her from the charming Doctor. What better way to do that then to make her jealous by flaunting another girl around, Spinelli will meet yet another kind nurse named Nancy played by Levin Rambine (AMC ex: Lily Montegromery/Ava Benton)

**_Doctor Doctor Doctor and more Doctors??  
_**General Hospital will be getting both new and old doctors coming to the hospital this summer. First will be Dr. Katrina Thompson played by Renee Goldsberry (OLTL ex: Evangeline Williamson) who will have a connection with Nurse Regina Thompson..sisters..cousiins...you'll just have to read and find out but thats all this doctor is connected to. Next will be the dreamy Dr. Matt Hunter played by Jason Cook (Days ex: Shawn D Brady) who will have a steamy summer with his ex costar Kristen Storms character Maxie Jones. Another doctor is very familar to Port Charles or alteast its spin off from 1997, Dr. Chris Ramesy will make his return to daytime on the orignal Port Charles. Chris will be as slimey and charismatic as he always was and of course he will make a reference to Sam being a look alike Livvie and Tess. Also returning will be Dr. Steven Webber who at first it was rumored that Jason Cook will be playing this role but Shaun Benson will reprise his role as Dr. Steven Lars Webber and will be both part of the hospital plots as well as the mob ones. Expect his father Dr. Jeff Webber to not be to Far behind him.

**_The Cassadines Return  
_**Helena is back and she is not shedding any tears for Emily's demise. She is though in fact pushing for a Claudia Nikolas marriage. Helena likes Claudia darkness and her fiestiness so much she approves of them joining. Helena threatnes to put them both away if they do not marry so a marriage of convience occurs between Nikolas and Claudia. Can Nadine handle her feelings for Nikolas who is now a married man or will she push hard to try and get what she wants. Claudia actually likes being married to Nikolas and being a Cassadine and even pushes Alexis's buttons about Jerry. Expect a new Cassadine to make his/her way by the end of the Summer time...

**_Sonny and Kate  
_**Sonny has offical left the business and not life with out the mob is going to be diffcult. He will be like an addict who's going through withdrawl it will hurt at first but it'll be fine after a few weeks. His relationship with Kate will be both hilarious and romanctic as the go through this together. Sonny will propose again but will Kate accept this time??

**_The Quatermaines get Southern  
_**The Quatermaines have been dwindling down so its time to bring on the southern relatives to put some life in the mansion. Jimmy Lee Holt returns to Port Charles to take ELQ away from Tracy and he brings along his family. The orignal actor will reprise his role and he brings along his son Jimmy Lee Holt Jr. played by American Idol contestant and former Duke Buchanan on OLTL Matthew Metzger. Also on the way will be his oldest child Rebecca Ann Gatlin who will be played by Jessica Morris (OLTL ex: Jen Rapapport). Nurse Nancy will turn out to be the youngest of Jimmy's children but thats not all...Jimmy has another son who will already be in town and has already been up to no good. The Holts will give The Quatermaines a good southern fun filled Summer. As Edward, Tracy and Jimmy battle over control of ELQ while also dealing with a rival family company that wants to destroy the Quatermaines. Jimmy Jr will be the lawyer with a strong sense of justice while his older sister Rebecca will be the scheming vixen like her aunt Tracy. Nancy though is daddy's lil girl and the sweetest kindest Quatermaine that she rivals even Emily as being the heart of the Quatermaines.

**_A New Core Family  
_**During this Summer time you'll see a band of new characters related to Nurse Regina thompson coming to town. Regina's family will be the new family coming to town to become rivals for the Quatermaines. The Thompson are a rich African American Family who own a pharmuceitcal company that rivals ELQ, this family is just as dysfunctional as their rivals and will keep the summer very interesting as they will causing some problems for GH and the Quatermaines.


End file.
